The invention relates to a combination of a support for a disc-shaped recording medium and a holder for the support.
Such a combination is known from EP-A-0,188,663. The known combination comprises a tray for holding and supporting a round information disc, particularly a Compact Disc, and a storage case having a lid and adapted to store the tray. The tray has a retaining rim, a holding space and holding means for holding an information disc present in the holding space. The tray can be used as an element for insertion into an optical scanning device having a mechanism suitable for releasing an information disc held in the holding space. When the known combination is used an information disc need not be touched by hand in order to be transferred from the storage case into the scanning device or from the scanning device into the storage case.
A disadvantage of the known combination is the comparatively intricate manner in which the tray can be fitted into the storage case or removed from the storage case. For these operations it is also necessary to manipulate the lid of the storage case, which is inconvenient, particularly if the tray is being held in the hand. Another disadvantage is that in a situation in which the tray is outside the storage case and holds an information disc this disc is not protected against soiling by dust and other contaminants. A further disadvantage is that the tray can cooperate only with playing devices comprising means for releasing the information disc from the holding means.